1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to therapy tools and, in particular, concerns a therapy tool for use in facilitating elbow and knee flexion-extension during sit to stand, walking, and standing for individuals suffering from muscle spasticity, weakness of muscle, and other symptoms of neurological disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with neurological disorders often suffer from muscle spasticity and weakness of muscle, which are usually caused by damage to the systems that control voluntary muscle movements. Spasticity is demonstrated when muscles receive improper nerve signals causing them to involuntarily contract. In weakness of muscle, the systems which control motor function are damaged, resulting in paralysis and degeneration of muscle. Improper control of brain signals is often due to damage within the brain caused by stroke, brain injury, or other traumas. Often times, patients with muscle spasticity or weakness of muscles need assistance with certain movements such as knee or elbow flexion and extension. To this end, there is a particular need for a therapy device which provides assistance by facilitating patient elbow and knee flexion-extension during walking, sit to stand, standing, and other functions.